


Drinking his troubles away.

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 50's, M/M, McLennon, Slash, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Paul’s dad hits him (he’s not abusive just was drunk or stressed or something) so he has a black eye. Stu notices (or George or anyone) and tells John who gets really over protective. Maybe yells at Paul’s dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking his troubles away.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/69512114747/drinking-his-troubles-away-request

It was not his fault. Life has been shit for him since Mary’s death and his last escape was drinking, the only problem was that when drinking he did things like this.

He had said nothing much, just asked where he went and a fist flew across his face, before the source fell to the ground. He forgave him without even thinking, going to his drunken father and helping the passed out man up. He put him to bed, before grabbing a bag of peas from the freezer and putting it on his eye.

He was angry. It was not his fault that life was not being the peaceful dream that it used o be with Mary around. It was not his fault that the wall had come down, showing Jim just how much he needed Mary and how much he needed to learn about running a family and raising two young boys. None of the less he was his father and no matter what the old man did to him he still loved him.

It had been a few years since this had happened, but with the recent lost of his job Jim was again left to drown in his own tears and numb himself with alcohol.

The next morning Paul got up with a sharp sting on his eye, immediately noticing that his right eye’s vision was very much impaired. He cursed under his breath as he got up out of bed, making his way quietly to the kitchen. He began making breakfast, doing his best not to make too much noise or a big mess despite his bad vision.

Soon Mike woke up, rubbing his eyes and stomach as he walked into the kitchen, gasping when he saw his brother’s eye. “He drank again?”

“yes” Paul quietly responded as he finished making himself tea and a cup of coffee for his father, for when he woke up.

Mike just sighed as he sat on the table, grabbing a crumpet. A few minutes passed as Paul joined Mike quietly on the table and soon Jim woke up, groaning due his hung-over as he tied his robe. “Morning” he spoke in a weak voice.

“Morning pop.” Mike answered.

“Here dad.” Paul spoke, handing Jim his cup of coffee.

“You’re an ang-” Jim was interrupted by his eyes, seeing what he had done to Paul the night before. “Paul, I…”

“It’s alright dad, it’s not your fault.” Paul spoke sweetly putting his hand on Jim’s shoulder, putting a little pressure on it, showing his affection. Jim sighed, looking down a bit. What was he doing with his life. Mary would be ashamed of him. There was a sudden, soft, hidden sob. He rubbed his eyes, swallowing his tears. “come here boys.” He called his sons.

Both teenage boys got up walking next to their father. Jim encircled them with his arms, both responding immediately. “I’m sorry boys. I’m sorry I haven’t been much of a father since Mary left.”

“You have dad” Mike said softly into his dad’s shoulder.

“You do your best, we know that.” Paul completed, hugging his father tight.

They stayed quietly in the hug before pulling away, sitting back on their sits. “Paul, if ya want you don’t have to go to school today. I know how much you take your looks.” Paul nodded. “thanks dad”

Like Jim suggested, Paul stayed home that day quietly relaxing as Mike went to school.

It wasn’t long before John came rushing over to Mike, looking pissed off. “ey! where’s princess McCartney? He was meant to meet me hours ago!”

“He stayed home, doesn’t wanna go out today.” Mike responded as he tried to balance his books on his arms.

John twisted his face in confusion. “are we talking about the same person? Paul McCartney? not wanting to go out?!” John grew worried. “What’s wrong with the baby?”

“okay, hmm, don’t panic -”

“what? is he preggers or something, spit it out!”

“Dad punched him in the eye.” Mike blubbered out.

“He what?! I need to see him!” John ran off before Mike could even explain what happened, grabbing his bike and riding to 20 forthlin road. Upon arriving he abruptly knocked on the door. “Paul open up!”

“why are you here John? I’m sick.” He faked a cough, knowing John would kill his father if he saw what he did to him.

“come off the act, Macca! I know what Jim did.” John shouted angrily.

After a moment of silence the door opened, slowly and paul came out from behind it. “mike told ya, hm.” He said quickly, looking down, not wanting John to see his eye.

“Thank god he did.” John walked in, closing the door behind him. “let me see.” He said pulling paul softly closer.

The bruised one, lifted his head. His eyes looked watery as his gaze met John’s, his right eye was swollen, purple, black and red all over. John clicked his tongue and shook his head slowly as he cupped Paul’s cheeks. “have you put eye on it?”

“yeah, helped a little. Does it look bad?” Paul asked shyly, biting his lips.

“You could never look bad, luv.” John smiled rubbing Paul’s cheek with his finger.

Paul smiled sweetly, noticing that John’s gaze had fallen to his lips.

Spontaneously the door opened and Jim came walking through, the smile he had on his face fading when he saw John. “Hello boys.”

“You!” John’s pupils dilated as he flew his hands at Jim’s collar.

“John no!” Paul got in between, being ignored by John.

“You did this to him?! to your fucking son!?” John shouted at Jim making him drop his bags, trying to push John away. “John let me explain.” he spoke calmly, holding his anger because he knew John was right.

“You fucking punched your own son, you coward!” John shouted again, before finally being pulled away by Paul. “LET HIM EXPLAIN JOHN!”

John pulled away abruptly, giving Jim a death stare, waiting for him to explain.

“I have nothing to explain, John’s… John’s right.” John couldn’t help, but smile a bit at being right. “I shouldn’t have done that and I’m very sorry, but I think I can make it put to you, son.”

Jim walked over to where his bags had fallen as John mumbled under his breath. “unless he had Elvis in that bag, doesn’t seem do-able”

“Almost.” Jim smiled getting out of the bag two, still unreleased in Britain, Elvis albums. “I called in a few favors from some old mates and I was able to get these.” Paul’s eyes shined and John’s mouth dropped open as they were handed the vinyls. They both turned the vinyls, looking at the song list. “all these are new!” Paul spoke excitedly.

“I got lunch too, from your favorite place in mathew street. The one your mother used to take you.” Jim smiled sweetly.

Excitedly two arms flew around Jim as his son hugged him tight. “Love ya, da”

“Love ya too, son” Jim smiled as they pulled away. “Now, how about I put this lunch together for us, ey lads?” Both young man nodded before Jim walked off to the kitchen.

When he far enough, John turned to paul, cupping his cheek again. “you sure that you’re fine?”

“Yeah, johnny. Come on, give the old man a break.” Paul spoke softly putting his hand on top of John’s and smiling.

“Fine, I’ll go get us some cokes then.” He gave Paul’s arm a rub and walked to the kitchen, finding Jim organizing their food.

There was a long, awkward pause in conversation.

“You really love him, don’t you John?” Jim asked with a smile, looking over at the younger lad.

“I’m not queer!” John spit out angrily.

“You don’t have to be queer to love someone, John. Just have to be human.” Jim explained.

There was anymore moment of silence as John played his hand. He then spoke. “The little, baby faced, daft, git is very important to me.”


End file.
